


Family

by IvyCpher



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Harry Potter Marathon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: In the midst of a Harry Potter movie marathon, Wirt asks if Dipper would be ready to move in together.





	Family

Dipper tidied about his small apartment, picking up dirty clothes and old paper plates. He wasn't one for cleaning unless he knew someone was coming over. And someone was coming over. Well  _ someones  _ actually, Wirt and his younger brother Greg were coming over to watch the Harry Potter marathon that would be on later.

Wirt had been Dipper's boyfriend since his second year of college. They had been dating for nearly three years now, but Dipper still flew into a panic at the state of his home whenever Wirt visited.

He tossed the plates in the trash and stuffed the clothes into an overflowing laundry basket in the little laundry room. With an aggravated sigh Dipper pulled his phone and checked the time,  _ 4:43.  _ They would be here soon and his place was still a disaster. It was still a less dirty disaster than what it was before he started cleaning though, so that was an improvement.

Quickly Dipper put a too-large-load of clothes in the washing machine and dropped three Tide pods on the top. He turned on the machine and it rumbled to life.

Just then there was a knock at the door, “coming!” Dipper said loudly as he moved to the door. He opened the door to Wirt and Greg. Wirt was wearing a navy and grey sweater with a small Ravenclaw emblem and Greg had on a black sweatshirt with a yellow Deathly Hallows on it.

But something Dipper also noticed about Greg was that he had a large pizza box in his hands. “You guys didn't have to bring food! It was my turn to buy it.” He stepped aside to let them in.

“Wirt got a great big bonus so we got the pizza!” Greg smiled and rushed to sit on the couch. He placed the pizza box on the coffee table.

“You got a bonus?” Dipper asked, “that's great!”

Wirt's cheeks heated slightly, he shut the the door behind him. “Yeah, one of my last cards sold really well, so I did get a bonus.” He said with a hint of embarrassment. “But Greg please don't scream it from the rooftops okay? I really don't want to be mugged.” Wirt worked for a greeting card company were he wrote meaningful little messages.

Dipper wrapped his arms around Wirt and buried his face into his chest for a hug, “well it's about time that your work is starting to be noticed.” 

“Thanks,” Wirt smiled softly and returned the hug. He kissed the top of Dipper's head.

“I know you love each other but Harry Potter is more important!” Greg sounded from the couch.

The couple broke apart, the both of them blushing and mumbling small “okay”s and “we're coming"s. They held each others hand as they moved to the couch at sat down together.

Greg already had the remote in his hands, he clicked on the TV while Dipper reached for the pizza box.

“We got your favorite,” Wirt said, wrapping his arm around Dipper's waist. 

“You guys are too much,” Dipper smiled and opened the pizza box. The large pie was divided into three different sections. One with just pepperoni, one with chicken and green peppers, and one with meatballs and mushrooms. Dipper took one of the pieces with meatballs and mushrooms and handed the box to Wirt.

Wirt took a slice of pepperoni and handed the box to Greg, who had just found the channel playing the Harry Potter marathon. He turned up the TV to a senseless volume just as the little da-duh-da-duh theme played.

Dipper cozied up to Wirt, resting his head on the taller man's shoulder. He took a bite of his pizza.

He had seen these movies dozens of times, and Dipper knew that Wirt and Greg had seen them too. There was just something about being together with people that you cared about and doing something that was lazily fun, like watching movies. It had been a long while since Dipper had watched the Harry Potter movies, that was something that was saved for he and his sister to do. But with Mabel out studying fashion with Pacifica in far out places like Milan and Paris, they hadn't the time to do any of their old things.

The movie played on and that old familiar rush of just loving a series so much was booming in Dipper's heart. As it went on though, he seemed to get more and more tangled with Wirt until he was eventually laying in his lap.

Dipper's piece of pizza was long finished, but he was too immersed in the movie to care.

Wirt was combing his fingers through Dipper's chestnut curls as Voldemort was unmasked or  _ unturbanded. _ Greg gasped loudly from besides them.

Then finally when the movie was over Greg was the first to claim the bathroom, Dipper sat up off of Wirt and stretched.

Wirt fumbled with his hands for a moment, “hey Dipper?” He asked quietly.

“Yeah?”

“You know with that bonus I got, and even before that I was thinking.. I was thinking about getting a new apartment and you moving in with us. If you want to that is.” He added quickly.

“R-Really?” Dipper asked. He could feel a blush warning his cheeks. “You want me to move in with you?”

“Of course!” Wirt took Dipper's hand in his, “I mean, I love you. You're my sun, my air, and my sky. Infinite, beautiful, and something I can't live without.” His cheeks darkened at his own words. “Plus, we have been dating for nearly four years..” He grazed his thumb over the back of Dipper's hand. “Don't you think it's time to take the next step?”

Dipper was used to Wirt's poetic words filled with so much heart and love, but still, every time that he talked like that it made Dipper's heart flutter and his face burn. “I- yes I suppose it is.” He smiled softly. “But what about Mabel? And Greg? Have you talked to him yet?”

“I think Mabel's going to be fine, she’s out doing what she loves. Besides I don't think Pacifica would let anything happen to her.” Wirt brought Dipper's hand up and kissed his knuckle. “And Greg, well I actually brought up the idea of you living with us on the way here.. He really liked it.” He smiled sheepishly. “What do you say?”

“I really like this idea, yes. I'd- I'd love to move in with you.” Dipper whispered. He pulled Wirt into him and hugged him. 

Wirt held onto Dipper tightly. “That makes me so happy,” he pulled away. “Well get to see each other every day.”

A grin pulled at Dipper's lips. “And sleep in the same bed every night.”

“And make breakfast together.” Wirt returned the grin.

“And do you know what all that means?” Dipper asked.

“What?”

“It means that we'll be a family.”

Wirt laughed softly and crashed his lips into Dipper's in a happy kiss.

Dipper returned the kiss to the best of his ability, small giggles escaping him.

There was the noise of a door closing rather roughly and Greg came scampering in. “Wirt did you ask him?” He asked excitedly.

“I did,” Wirt smiled.

Greg gasped. “So Dipper are you going to live with us?”

“Of course I am, I can't wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was apart of a Pinescone Secret Santa thing and one of the prompts I recieved was 'Family'.


End file.
